His Favorate
by xXxULTIMATExXx
Summary: Beauty Falls in love for the man she works for. And That man is Butch. See how Butch treats his favorite maid. See how Beauty satisfies her master.
1. His Attempts

His Favorite. Ch. 1

- prologue :

Hello. My name is Beauty. I'm new to the town and found a job for a rich business man. I was told he died. So I came to the house to see if his son would still hire me. Apparently 2 went off to make their own money. I was told the 3rd one stayed at the house to keep it going and even took control of the business. Hopefully he likes me. I called him and he said to visit today. I guess this would be an interview. I'm around his age so I'm really hoping not start something while on the job. I need a job anyway. My family is rich but I hate it when my parents keep bothering me about I can get everything and anything I want. I wanna know how it feels to work for it. So ill work. Ill work for him...

- chapter 1 -

I woke up and looked around the room. It's small but it's ok. Has everything I need. I don't like huge rooms anyway. It has a bathroom too. So I'm happy. I got ready for my shift. I saw a letter on my bed side.

" Dear Beauty.

I am assigning maid outfits today. You will be the first to get the new copies since everyone else has theirs. I hope you like green.

From: the young master.

I sighed. I don't know how this maid outfit would look. I'm kinda scared... I looked at the closet to see its filled with about 40 copies of the uniform. The green was so dark it would be confused with black if ones eyes aren't careful. It started like a halter had long sleeves with cuffs and My back was out. It was frilly at the bottom and stopped around the thighs that had stockings with garter belts and combat high heeled boots. I wonder why those. I put my apron on to finish it. I looked at myself and forgot about my long hair. It's dragging on the floor a bit. I didn't want people to know my hair length so I looked around for something. He left me a ribbon. I smiled and put my hair in a bun and tied it with the white ribbon.

'Beautiful... I love it.'

I walked outside and to the kitchen while the chief made his breakfast. All the other maids wore black and white, Long dresses. They stared at me and I got a bit uncomfortable. I grabbed the tray with his dinner and walked off to his room. I knocked.

"Sir I have your dinner. May I enter?"

" you may..."

I heard him say yes from the other side of the door. When I opened the door he looked at me and froze. I saw his green eyes and they were beautiful. simply amazing. I laid the tray down on a table next to him. He was sitting down in front of his window in a bath robe. I bowed in respect.

"Enjoy sir."

I smiled and turned away to walk to the door then heard his voice.

" beauty.."

I looked back at him feeling my bun loosen. I got the urge to fix it knowing it would fall out of place any moment now. He started at me.

" you're new...? To the maid business?"

I nodded feeling the ribbon slip down a bit.

' oh damn...'

I looked at the young master as he got up from his seat cracking his knuckles and neck. He walked near me and shook his head.

" is your hair styles always this messy?"

Right then my hair fell out and my eyes widened at what he said. I felt my hair fall to the floor and I felt insecure in front of him. I could have sworn my job was over just for that little slip up. He stared at me for a moment.

"... So that's why."

I nodded backing up Slightly. He took his hand out near me. I flinched and he grabbed some of my hair then walked closer.

" why are you scared? "

I looked up at him. I could see the reflection of my blue eyes in his. He put his hand down letting my hair slip out his palm. I blushed and got scared confused if I answer his question.

"... Sir. You have beautiful eyes that I envy you for..."

He looked at me again.

" you're the first that hasn't looked at me for money or looks.."

I can understand where he's Coming from. He has an amazingly flawless body. It had to be carved. He was tall and had the voice of an angel when speaking. Deep enough to be melodic but slightly rough.

I looked at him.

"... I'm sorry sir"

He turned away and walked back near his seat. He waved a hand calling me over. I walked to

Him.

" please... Take a seat."

There was a chair next to him while we faced the window. I sat down and looked down. He poured his own cup of tea and poured me one. I took it happily.

" thank you sir"

He didn't respond. He looked at out the window.

" I know you're from a rich family. So why are you a maid?"

I gasped at how he knew who I was.

" well Princess Beauty? Mind telling me?"

I looked down at the tea cup and my white gloves.

" they were setting me up to be married..."

He looked at me.

" do you know who exactly you were supposed to marry?"

I bit my lip and wanted to run out the room. The answer is something I doubt I want to tell him.

"..."

"Beauty?"

" your brother... I was supposed to marry boomer."

He looked at me with no change In facial expression.

"So why work for me..?"

" I was told when your father was alive to work here once he died... "

He nodded.

" do you know my name?"

I shook my head no to his question. I was never told..

"They never told me sir..."

" the name is butch..."

I took a sip of the tea and nodded.

" ill remember that,"

another maid knocked on the door.

" Sir. I have letters from your brother."

he turned near the door.

" slip them under the space in the door please… Im busy."

" yes sir"

She did as she was told and returned back to work. I looked at him as he held his forehead in his hand shaking his head. he seemed stressed. I didn't know if i should offer him a massage or let him send me out properly… I guess maybe i would keep my job even after my slip up. i got out the chair and he looked at me. i walked behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"…"

" Im sorry. you seemed stressed."

" well you're the first maid to care for more then a paycheck and a pretty face… You're on my good side."

I looked down at him. his hair was pretty long. it was out and wet from his shower. i felt him relaxing to my touch and smiled.

"Feel better sir?"

He nodded and closed his eyes relaxing in his seat.

" do you want me to get your mail for you?"

" not now.. thank you."

" alright."

I continued to massage him and he got up then looked back at me. i finally saw how long his hair really was. he was no older than 21. no need to shave. his hair was down his back. i looked at him. he closed his eyes and walked to his bed sitting down.

" I'm sorry… i feel this is more comfortable."

" Its fine sir."

i walked to him and sat down on the bed as he laid down for me to give him the massage. i looked at the door.

'Hopefully any maids don't barge in here… i know I'm not his favorite. but i won't stress that. at least it feels relaxing to be on his good side.'

He looked up at me. I turned sightly pink.

" what do you see in me to be so calm and caring?"

I was startled at the question.

" see in you…?"

He looked at me expectantly.

" I see someone who wants love yet can't find it because everyone sees money first…"

He raised an eyebrow.

" Im not here for money… Thats one of the reasons i ran from home. I wanted to earn something for once."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I felt a pulse of heat hit me. i think i just angered him…

" you're very different… how do you like the uniform?"

" its beautiful."

" good. its your custom then. You will be the only maid here with that uniform."

i blushed. i looked out the window to see the sun setting. he scratched his head.

" you look nice in it. ill have to make a custom order for you…"

I perked up at what he said. a custom order?

he looked at the uniform again.

" pass me my phone please?"

" yes sir."

i got up and picked up his phone from the table. it was a iPhone but the shell was green. i walked over and gave it to him. he took it and called a number real fast.

" hello…? Yes i would like to place an order… its butch again. i would like a custom garter. black silk base with green lace. my name on it please?… by tomorrow?… alright. thank you."

he hung up the phone. i blushed. a garter?

" thank you for the massage."

I nodded and stopped. he got up and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail.

" you should learn to put your hair up better. or in something that will hold."

He sat up right and ran a hand through my hair then pulled it back into a ponytail. it felt great to have him do my hair. he brushed it and took some of my hair out. he twisted the majority of it and looped it around the ponytail then spread the remaining hair as a cover for the bun. he took my ribbon and tied it neatly around the base of the bun. i smiled. he looked at me.

" you have a lot of hair…"

i nodded.

" i never cut it…"

" hmm… good. don't."

I looked at him. he pulled me by my waist into him so my back was at his chest.

" you seem scared of me."

I was red. i felt his hand slide down near my hips. i hoped he didn't move down anymore. i was blushing more than i should have. i looked back at him.

" you have a nice figure…"

i saw his eyes again. that melting emerald color almost made me slip into a trance.

"Hmm... I'll make sure to never fire you…"

I blushed at the compliments. i felt my hair start to slip out again. he looked as his work destroyed itself as the bun came out completely undone. he starred at my hair as it unraveled in curls but landed flat. He grabbed some of my hair and i felt a pulse of heat hit me again. i was nervous. he's so attractive. he can't be interested in me,.. He looked me in my eyes. i came to realize we were still on his bed. the thought of anything with him made me dizzy but curious.

" do you like to tease your maids sir..?"

He laughed. it sounded like heaven with a side of seduction. i shivered.

" no. you're my first."

he wrapped his arms around me and laid on my shoulder.

" you're a lot warmer than the other maids…"

I smiled.

"you're not going to your room tonight."

I perked up. I was confused. He wasn't letting me sleep in my own room tonight?

" sir…? But..."

" you will retire in here with me. understood?"

I nodded. he sighed and took off his robe. i saw his built chest and got so many ideas. he pulled me a bit closer. he put a hand behind my hair around my neck area and i heard a snap. my dress became loose as the front fell forward as my chest was exposed to him. it fell around my hips. my eyes were wide and ghastly. i was frozen until he pushed my back forward then leaned into my chest. I didn't know how to respond. I've fallen In love on the first day but I can't seem easy. I'm not...

" sir please... No. Not on the first day..."

"Your duties as my maid is to do whatever I want..."

My eyes widened. He's right... I looked down at him and he slid a hand under the sides of the dress. To my feel around my curves. I gasped. He was so built. But his touch was plush. He looked at me with those emerald eyes again. I wanted to melt. But I'm not going to...

" I know you're only around my age. And I know you're not easy to crack. Being the only princess to participate in a war. "

I looked at him.

" you must surely want a break... Something to relax... I'm offering you the first day off pretty much. Am I not being a gracious master to you?"

My expression changed.

" you look like you've seen a ghost.. What's wrong princess? Is the business man's words too harsh for you..?"

I growled.

" you're growl is adorable..."

I blushed in anger.

" sir I really don't suggest you talk down to me..."

"Im not. I'm simply saying. You are mine from this point on... And I know more about you then you know. "

My eyes flashed red. He tightened his grip. My fangs came out. He noticed them and held me close to his chest and used his finger to open my mouth to see them.

"... What are you?"

"... I'm superhuman"

" that's impossible. Superhumans don't have teeth sharper than syringes..."

"... I'm also a succubus..."

"... Those demons are looked down upon for their lustful ways. Yet you seem different..."

I wanted to punch him in his face. How dare he?

" you are a Virgin. I can tell from how you twitch towards me taking off your dress... You're no normal succubus if you don't feed off sex."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

" sir would you rather fuck me and I take 10 years off your life per thrust or you kiss me and drop dead?"

His face looked irritated and he came closer.

" I'll take my chances..."

He kissed me and I felt a wave of heat hit me flowing down. His hands still around my hips made my body stiffen up for a moment then relax to his touch. I had one hand on the bed and one around his shoulders. I gripped the bed tightly feeling my heart start to skip up to 3 beats at a Time. I couldn't resist him...

He pulled back and looked at me.

" I thought I would be dead..."

"..."

" would you like to explain?"

"... I don't want you dead sir..."

" have you fallen for me already female demon?"

I lowered my head when he called me that. I wanted to dash away. I hate being reminded that I'm something so degrading...

" I'm sorry for my harsh words... But you spark my interest. And I know you're a lighting sponge... "

He held his hand out and sparked out green lightning that jumped to my body and became blue.

" for one. I don't always use lightning. I use raw plasma as energy.. But plasma creates lightning so both are considered deadly... Even if the human body has plasma In itself. Plasma makes electricity but doesn't resist it..."

I looked at him amazed. He knew me in and out. I was still dazed after the kiss and he saw that when he let go of me and sat up straight. He got off the bed and sat down in his seat again. He took out a cig and lit it shaking his head.

"I'm amazed. I would have felt it if you used lust on me. You didn't... But I could always be wrong"

" no sir. I wouldn't. "

" then you have a natural lust... Isn't that amazing.. I don't want you for sex btw... "

he refers a waving movement of the wrist to him unsnapping my dress. I sighed and pulled it back on fixing my dress.

" you're my private maid... Remember that.."

" yes sir..."

" call me butch... It's better.."

"... "

He smirked at me and finished his cig.

"Beauty?"

I perked at hearing my name being called.

"Why cover up? You don't know if I was done with you or not..."

I really blushed. I couldn't do that. He's such a Romeo. Stay uncovered? In front of HIM?

He saw my face change and and snickered with his angel voice.

" come here..."

I walked over to him.

He made another hand motion saying " closer "

I got scared. I walked around the seat to his side. He sighed and used his powers of speed to pick me up and place me on his lap. The bad part... I was facing him with a hand on his chest and my legs on either side of him while one of his hands were on my thigh...

He looked at me and smirked wider.

" your figure looks nice Especially in this position..."

I looked at him amazed. He was close to my speed.

"So what are you good at? Besides attracting males without trying..."

I looked at him holding back the feeling to snap his neck. He raised An eyebrow.

" your eyes are one creation I won't understand... How does one go from a human pupil to a felines?"

He was truly curious for once.. I don't know how to answer his question. It was something I could always control unless pushed to a limit of my rage.

He remembered the lightning and grabbed my neck firmly. I arched my back as a way to push away but he shocked me and it surprised me. This is where I say something like " I would scream in pain but the way my body is set up..."

"how cute... Lightning brings you pleasure if viciously pumped into your Body... What a adorable succubus... "

The volts were still visible. They jumped across my body still green. I was panting and felt my body have energy jump from cell to cell faster than the speed of light. I held my head down hiding my blush and he pushed my hair out the way and put a hand on my lower back. He pulled me forward against him and kissed my neck once.

" I'll make a deal with you... Since I find you so interesting. You will be my maid. But you'll be mine at the same time. And by mine I mean no other guy in the world or universe... Only mine... How does that sound?"

... His? His maid? His only private maid? His only female? How do I know we would last? Is this a relationship!? Did he just tell me he's going to marry me when we get older?! I'm confused. I don't know what to do. Knowing ill get fired if I say no. I probably have to please him if I work for him... Ill have to say yes. But before I can talk again. He shocks me one more time and I cover my mouth hoping he doesn't hear another moan. He smiled and I couldn't hold it anymore. My fangs grew and a pulse of lust escaped my mouth that was visible as a blue ring. I know he has resistance but it just slipped. His eyes pupil shrank and returned to normal. He really does have resistance. Normally their pupil would disappear. He stopped and I felt drained. I fell onto his shoulder and had a hand against his chest trying to balance myself. He snickered at my condition. I was panting trying to recover. My legs were shaking and ill guess he's enjoying the sight of a weak female because he's taking advantage by playing with my garter belt strap...

" aren't you a beauty."

"..."

" come on. A few seconds ago you weren't so quiet."

I regained my strength and sat up right. He stole a kiss from me. I'm strong enough to get up but everything else needs to recover. I can't catch him right now so I had to let him get away with it. I opened my eyes to look at butch and he raised his hand and stopped short of my chin then I felt him scratch under it like I was his pet cat. He unsnapped my dress again and it fell. He licked slowly from my exposed skin up to my neck.

" mmm... Sexy... And sweet..."

He put a hand below my dress to my ass. I wanted to growl at him and slap the crap out him but he picked me up while he got out his seat and walked back over to the bed. He's strong even without super strength. He's holding me up with one hand. He placed me on the bed softly and pinned me down with his body weight on top of me. I looked at him and sighed closing my eyes. He pulled down my bra slowly and I jumped when he started. I saw him slowly nip at my sensitive skin. His voice and body isn't the only thing that's from heaven... I grabbed his arms tightly gasping at his warmth and sensitive breath against me. I couldn't take it. I hate being teased like this... It felt so good... He can't be a virgin the way he's teasing me... He pulled the rest of my dress off me and touched above my sensor. i closed my eyes and exhaled blissfully as my skin jumped at his touch. He looked at my face for my reaction. I looked into his eyes and he knew I was turned on. He slid a hand over my stomach and stopped when his hand reached my hips. He leaned down and licked down my center to over my most sensitive area he untied my boots and pulled them off. Then grabbed my lace underwear. He played with the left side of it. I was tempted to slice it off to give him a peek. He had his thumb against the strap like he would break it but he didn't. He stopped and looked at me. My eyes were closed and my face was red. He grabbed my waist softly with both hands. They were large but not too big compared to mine. He's so warm. He pulled me under him and kissed on my neck delicately. He applied pressure with his body again pinning me under him then looked at my red face. I was breathing heavy and wanted to use So much lust to drive him insane. I can't... I feel my heart soaring for him...

" don't worry. I won't fuck you... Now... Heh "

I held my breath until now. I finally decided to breathe and he teases me for it. He's still on top of me. I felt his hand slide up my thigh and shivered. He forced a kiss on me and I melted into it again. I wanted to push him back but his strength was something to be questioned if it was real. He grabbed my wrists and held them down over my head with one hand. He's so dominant. I can't take control of this at all... I guess I would have to be a rowdy sub. I pulled away from the kiss.

" butch please..."

He let me go and smiled at me.

" that's better.."

I lifted my bra back up and he winked at me.

" wearing my color... We're you planning to get undressed?"

I noticed he was right. But I never plan. That was unexpected... He crawled up farther into the bed were the pillows and head board were. He laid there and looked down at me then smiled.

" you seem to enjoy my company..."

I sat up straight and pushed my hair behind me then turned to look at him.

" I could say the same to you sir..."

He grinned and shook his head closing his eyes.

" I do. I enjoy you very much"

I crawled next to him and he pulled me on top of him. He nuzzles into my neck and I feel a hand against my leg again. My hair fell around him and he amazingly didn't mind.

" you really are warmer.. Softer.. Sweeter.. And sexier than the other maids..."

I got tired of all 4s so I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist laying on my chest.

"You don't mind me claiming you not even 2 hours of working here?"

"... I did for a moment. But you taking the chance to kiss me and not care about your life.. It made me... Umm.."

He leaned in closer to my lips and whispered it.

" love me..?"

My eyes widened and he snickered

"... I can't explain.."

"We'll I wouldn't expect you to. First day on the job. You're being kidnapped and like it. You come close to rape but enjoy it so that cancels it out. The last is death and I don't want you dead. Nor can I kill you anyways... Beauty you know ive seen you before this right?"

I shook my head no.

" I was about 6... I saw a girl with a blue dress and white stripe at the end. It had a white apron on it. She reminded me of Alice in wonderland. Her hair was black and she was shorter than me. I ran across a park to get my ball and I got tackled by her because she tripped on a rock. I caught her and we both hit the floor but I broke her fall. Her voice was light and she said.."

I cut butch off.

"I'm sorry. You're eyes are amazing... I want them.."

Butch looked at me amazed i remember and he put a hand on my cheek then whispered in my ear.

" what did I tell her back?"

" you're eyes are a living spark that makes me shiver when I look into them..."

Butch smiled again and kissed me.

"Beauty. I finally found you.. Since you did apply for a job here ill make it easy... You are to report here every night like normal. Some mornings if you are requested. This room is free to you.."

He gave me his top secret room keys.

" this is to the library. My room. My study. Everything they are not allowed in.. I must redecorate some of the places..."

" butch.. Why?"

" because it's all green and black. A simple light blue adjustment should be made and finished by.. The day after tomorrow..."

I looked at him amazed and pulled him for a kiss. I don't care if I'm the maid and I'm supposed to follow him. I needed to let These emotions be felt. He's such a sweetheart... The toughest ruff has a soft side... Never knew that was him when we were little. He was so cute. Now he's just... Too much to describe..

I crawled off of him and he pulled me back but held me to his chest. I heard his heartbeat. He wrapped a arm around me and I smiled wrapping an around around him.

" butch...?"

"Hmm..."

I started to think.

" how were you sure I was who I was?"

" your eyes and hair."

He kissed my forehead and yawned. I smiled and we both drifted into a sweet and heavy sleep.

- maids outside still working -

Lynette: Who's that new maid... And why is she all over my husband?

( Lynette : brown eyes maid. Brown hair with platinum back dyed. Hair ends shortly below shoulders. Usually wears hair out. [Lin-Net])

Zynette: sis. I'm sorry. But I want

him. So no alliances

( Twin sister of Lynette. Same exact features accept hair usually in pigtails.[Zin-Net] )

Patty: he is sexy.. But I think that maid has us beat...

(Patty : blonde with green eyes. Hair cut to above shoulders. Front locks are about 4inches longer. She wears a white headband. The hyper maid )

Corsetta: ha. Well I guess we will have to get sexy maid outfits too.

( corsetta: named after the corset for her hoping she would have a amazing shape. Is the fashion girl of the maids. )

Aiiya: that's not a good idea. He made our uniforms like this for a reason. So just keep it. He might get mad-

Xiiya: he can get mad. We can find different jobs. We might all want him but we sexy we can find other men!

( Aiiya and Xiiya: a pair of twins that almost look exactly alike. Aii is light and Xii is dark. Aii is blonde and blue eyes. Xii is black hair and yellow eyes.[ A-uh. Zy-uh])

Aii: Xii no.

Corsetta: I agreed with her for a moment..

Patty: well I'm supposed to be cuddling with master butch tonight...! It's unfair!

Lyn: keep lying to yourself if it helps..

Zyn laughs.

Zyn: SUUUUURE. Well I guess it's time to retire. I'm tired... Later..

Everyone: night.

- with butch and beauty -

I woke up and saw his face. I smiled and got up looking out the window. The sun was coming up and I looked back down at him. He seemed to be stirring. I laid back down and fell asleep in his arms again.

' this guy really knows how to make a first impression...'


	2. His Passion

His Favorite. Ch. 2

I woke up to find butch isn't next to me. I scratched my head and struggled to open my eyes because the sun was way too strong. I opened my eye and it fried my pupil making it become feline like. I hissed and jumped to the side of of the bed hiding from the sun like it would go away. Butch walked in from his closet and saw the bed empty.

"Beaut-... I notice your hair over the bed. Stop hiding from me."

" it's not you. The sun just preformed unneeded laser surgery on me. And it HURTS."

"... Come here."

I tried to open my eyes again but it stung me and I got sent back against the wall and slid down it holding my face. Butch walked over to me and grabbed my hand then took his bath robe and put it over my head.

" better?"

I nodded and smiled. He pulled me to the bathroom and took off the robe then smiled.

"Sensitive to light?"

My eyes went from feline to human. They finally adjusted.

" yeah. It's ok now..."

He turned on the shower still holding my hand.

" are you really? We really...? Butch no..."

He looked at me raising an eyebrow

"actually no. There's a 2nd shower in this room."

He pointed to a bathroom right next to this one. They were connected by a door way. He laughed.

" too scared to take a shower with me?"

I puffed up my cheeks. Who does he think he is?

" no. I'm not scared"

"Oh.. Then good. You're showering with me."

I jumped then growled and sighed. He laughed then stepped in and all I saw was a pair of green boxers fly through the air.

" beauty hurry up."

I growled and stripped then walked in.

'Goddamnit my mother would kill me right now...'

- after the shower -

I got dressed and looked at butch. He was smoking a cig again looking out the window sitting on the bed this time.

"Would you like me to get your-"

There was a knock on the door by one of the maids.

"Sir I have your breakfast. May I enter?"

I looked at him and ran back into the bathroom to hide.

" you may.."

He let her in. Her maid outfit consisted of full collar full sleeves and a skirt that ended around the knees. The dress was puffy like mine. But mine was sexy and skimpy. Hers was like a Disney dress cut early. She looked dull to me. Butch called for me to come out the bathroom even if she was there. I sighed and combed my hair then came out the bathroom. Within a few steps I pushed my hair back looked at the other maid with a careless glance. I crawled on to the bed whispering in his ear.

" yes sir..?"

I put on my innocent yet sexy impression and he grinned at me in front of her. She seemed to be really jealous. A 2nd maid came to the door.

" sir you have a package from-"

She stopped short when she saw me. I sat chibi style looking at them. Butch put a finger under my chin and I looked back at him grinning. He looked over at her and I did too acting jealous as if she took his attention for one microsecond was too much for me.

" ah. Thank you. Pass it to me please?"

She got close to him and I gave her a cold stare the whole time. She glared at me and I didn't care. Butch has his attention back on me.

" hey hey. No rivalry. You're too pretty for that.."

I smiled at his comment and he ran a hand through my hair. I kissed him softly. I know both of those girls gasped. Butch knew they were right there and he didn't care. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

" you're good at this. Let's keep acting."

We faked like it was a kiss and he grinned at me. I pushed my hair back again and he reached for the package then opened it. It was my garter. The girls stared at it and butch pulled me to his lap.

" can I...?"

He asked to put the garter on. I Laid back into the bed and sighed raising my leg for him. He put it on me and the girls really got jealous. I tried not to laugh. I folded my leg still holding it up and he rubbed the under area where my back knee and thigh is. I looked at the girls and they left without a word. I laughed once I heard the door click. He smiled.

" you should be like that more often. I was tempted to show off that perfect body of yours.."

I blushed.

" hey I was only acting!"

" well you must take classes because theres no way you would naturally be that good.

" whats that supposed to mean..?"

" you have the sexy looks. you just never use the attitude and now since i know how that attitude is i want you to use it when people are around. mostly the maids."

I nodded. He got dressed and told me to get my impression ready because we would be walking around the house today. I straightened out the garter and my dress. It was extra frilly so even if it was perky no one would be able to see under because its too low. Unless I bent over fully... Butch put on a green men's shirt and a black tie then a jacket over his shoulder. He held his hair together with a rubber band. Before we left the room I pulled him over to me and kissed him.

" the shower was fun btw..."

He laughed and shook his head then opened the door. I got my pretty act together and walked behind butch. We walked past maids who were jealous and butlers that would love to be in Butchs shoes. I struggled not to laugh. I know my cheeks were red. We walked to the library and butch looked back at me.

" beauty. Can you please go back to my room? I need something. It's in the front drawer... Bring it to me...?"

He gave me the key to his room. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" yes sir."

I walked back and felt myself being followed. I ignored it and looked around once I got to His room. I smirked and disappeared into blue vapor and appeared on the other side of the door. The maids following me didn't have time to catch where I went. I walked into his room and opened the drawer. There was a black card and a exact copy custom made in green. I took them and put them in my pocket then phased out the door. I appeared and walked towards butch again but noticed it was taking longer than Coming back so I dashed and stopped. Butch looked at me and I give him the cards and his key. He pulled me close and felt his hand on my hip. He was so strong...

" good girl..."

'Treating me like a dog is sexy?'

I looked at him as he opened the door and one of the maids wanted to speak up but the door closed in her face before she could. I really broke out into a laughter and butch knows why. He almost died on the floor from that. I heard his stomach growl and that ended our laughter. He sighed. I smiled and opened the giant window.

" what do you think you're doing?"

" flying to your room to get your food. What else?"

"..."

I jumped out the window and flew to the window then opened lightly then took the tray out and slowly flew to him. He took it out my hands and smiled. I flew back to close the window and came back closing this one. He smiled.

" you're good at this job already.."

He took a bite of his freshly made muffin and a sip of coffee. He looked over to me.

" I'll get them to bring something for you."

He opened his phone and pressed the bottom for Siri but there was another option. He slid it and there as an instant message for the chief.

" yo. Jeff. I need something for my favorite maid. For breakfast. How's scrambled eggs with cheese. Bacon. Easy. Coffee. French vanilla. And some fresh fruit?"

He pressed send and got a quick reply.

" sure. Give me 20mins please. To what room?"

" tell the maid. Level 2. South wing. Library."

" alright. No problems. I got you butch.."

He closed his phone and relaxed on a pile of pillows looking though a book about succubi. I felt chills.

" beauty. Ima take a guess some of the things in this book isn't real... Do you have claws or hooves?"

I made a extra tough coat of skin appear on my hands that looked like claws. They were sharp and larger than my normal hands by 2x. He looked at me.

" do you have bat wings. "

I took those out and flapped them once floating for a moment the I landed. I put them both away and showed him my tail.

" do you have any horns?"

" no... I can drink blood but I never really liked the taste..."

He nodded. Butch looked down and sighed.

" you don't seem like them. You're sweet and caring. I woke up with no issues. So you obviously didn't do anything"

I smiled and walked over to him then Laid on top of him.

" beauty why-"

" sir. I have your 2nd breakfast"

I grinned and he laughed.

" come in please. "

I nuzzled against butch with my hands over his shoulders as I played with his hair. He looked at the girl and I let go of him.

" ah. Thank you. "

" you're welcome sir.. Enjoy your day."

He took the tray from her and laid it on the floor next to us. She left as if she didn't care. I didn't feel jealousy so she didn't care. I looked at butch and he gave me the tray and I smiled.

" wow. Thank you. This looks great."

I took my fork and took a bite of the eggs. It was perfect.

" holy... Give the cook my thanks."

He nodded.

" Jeff always knew how to make everything correctly the first time"

I ate everything happily and he got a maid to come and pick it up. It was that blonde and blue eyes one again. Along with her twin with yellow eyes and black hair. I crawled over to butch as he read his book but I did it from behind while he Laid down. I looked at the book. I acted sexy and confused at the same time and he looked up at me.

" confused?"

I pointed to a page with a math equation on it.

" the text book is wrong... Someone typed an error..."

Butch looked at me.

" the answer is 0.0875. Not 0.00885... The chart would be right if he asked for 85% and not 60%.. " the maids left feeling stupid and butch watched.

" you know I'm serious right?"

Butch nodded.

" I tried to fix that error myself "

He closed the book and sighed then looked at me.

" you're a really good actor.."

I smiled at his compliment

" thank you"

I stood up looking around the library.

" is there a chance I could get lost?"

He thought for a moment.

" if I got lost here with I was 10 I think there is. You have tracking powers right? I think you can find me in here."

I forgot about those... I looked around and felt someone's aura that shouldn't be here. I slowly flew upwards and landed on a shelf. I saw a group of maids. I scanned them for their names.

Patty. Xii. Aii. And Corsetta. I sighed and landed down next to corsetta.

" you think it's cute to stalk me and the master...?"

I kept my sexy act on since I was In front of the maids. They all jumped and looked at my scared. The twins fell back. Patty stood there watching. Corsetta stood her ground. She growled and walked up to me first.

" I don't know who you think you are new girl. But butch is mine. We came here first so I can say who he is with is between the maids that were first here. So you can take your tight stripper outfit somewhere else-"

" it looks like butch has taken a liking to me more than all of you combined... Maybe your chances are SLIM. But I doubt there are any chances at all."

" who do you think you are?!"

" I'm the masters favorite maid... Who are you?"

" I'm his best maid"

" have you woken up next to him?"

" no but-"

" then you are just a worker... Good bye.."

I walked away and laughed at them then I felt a ribbon strap around my leg.

" there's a reason why I was named CORSETTA "

She pulled the ribbon and I didn't budge. I expected more. I kicked toward and she flew forward near where Butch's seat was. He caught her. But dropped her carelessly right after he told her:

" watch out. These books are priceless."

The ribbon burned through the stocking but was too weak to mess with my skin. I looked down at my stockings and sighed. She even messed up my boots. I walked back over to butch and he saw the damage of my outfit. He looked at corsetta and growled then walked up to me. The garter had gotten burned and was hanging on by a thread. I looked him in his eyes and sighed.

" your worker destroyed my outfit out of jealousy... She said she's your best maid... Yet I have not seen anything to provide evidence... Is she fit to work here?"

I looked at her and butch raised an eyebrow.

" I'm wondering the same question. She shouldn't be attacking people within my home..."

I looked back over to her.

"Is a poison ribbon the best you can do?"

She looked at me scared. She shook and I saw she feared what I was.

" Beauty. You're scaring her."

"She should be scared. She damaged my outfit...and the gar-"

The garter fell off and I picked it up looking at it then the girl with feline pupils. She screamed lightly and crawled backwards.

" you're a freak!"

"So...? You think acid ribbons is normal?"

I smiled and pushed my hair back looking at butch.

"She has a lot to learn sir..."

" she does..."

He signed a few papers and gave them to her.

" no. Please. Don't suspend me!"

" it's for one week until you learn not to attack any of the staff..."

I smiled and he sat down at his desk. I walked over and stopped looking at her and gave a simple growl.

" I'm sorry sir. Will you let me go to mend my attire?"

Butch nodded yes and I bowed.

" thank you sir."

I dashed away and let the girl see I had some powers. I went to my room and retook my shower and got dressed in a new set. New stockings and new boots in about 30minutes. I dashed back to see butch had found the other girls and they glared at me. I smiled.

" sir.. Your favorite maid is trying to get us fired."

I walked up to them.

" get you fired? You think I would waste time trying to Mess up your jobs when I can simply do mine? If I wanted to get you fired I would have snitched on all of you. I gave you all the chance to walk run or sprint away. You stayed. You have put your own jobs on the line. As for me... I use nothing but self defense... "

Butch looked at me.

' her acting is better than I imagined...'

I looked out the window. It looked to be about 12pm.

" sir. Weren't you planning to go to a meeting?"

He nodded and looked at all the maids with a growl. I looked back at them coldly. They left the library after us. Butch walked downstairs and picked up his trench coat.

"Do you want to come? Or watch the house?"

" I'll watch the house sir..."

" alright."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek then walked outside to his limo and drove away. I watched and walked back around the house making sure everything was as its supposed to be. Aii and Xii made a cage of light and darkness appear around me in the middle of the hallway.

Aii: you think you're so great?

Xii: because you dress up like that?

Aii: in front of the master?

Xii: in front of the master?

I looked at them and put a hand up blasting out the cage without harming the house. They got scared and I continued walking. Aii got me in chains of light and I ignored them still walking. Xii helped her but it was useless. I looked back at the girls tangled in their own weaponry.

" do you wish to fight me somewhere there is room and will not damage the home?"

They nodded. Patty came out with corsetta and two others. I scanned them to find out they go by Lynn and Zynn.

Lynn: so you're the fresh meat..

Zynn: she looks easy...

I kept walking still dragging the twins effortlessly and the girls rethought what they said.

" you wish to fight? We will finish this in the fighting arena. Please follow me..."

I lead the way and they followed. We got to the area and they all attacked me at the same time. I stood there not moving an inch. I saw a crowd of butlers and maids come outside to this and they gasped. All of then screamed how it was unfair. I caught them all and stopped their attacks in its tracks. I sighed and pushed my hair back looking at the girls.

" please be serious. This battle isn't a training round..."

Corsetta got mad and tried to strap the ribbon around my neck. I slapped it to the side where it slapped into patty who rapidly fired yellow electricity in weak currents that didn't harm me but hit Aii and Xii knocking them out of commission. Their chains flew everywhere tying up Lynn and Zynn then they both got stuck and couldn't attack at all. I looked at them and all the butlers and maids awed at the moment. I walked away and sighed.

" the master will most likely fire you all if I told him what occurred today. But I am not interested wether you resign in this house or not. You seem useless to me..."

I walked past the crowd who laughed at what I said to the group. Butch's Limo parked itself I front of the large estate and he came out then saw me and ran up to me.

" beauty what happened?"

I turned around pointing to what seemed to be a group of knocked out maids. The normal horrible people who would think they owned butch was all there. He growled and went straight to his office pulling my hand.

" those girls have really lost it... I'm firing each one of them."

I looked over carelessly at them and told butch everything.

" so you suggested it... Well I would too. They shouldn't have tried to attack you again in the house. You defended yourself and even let yourself be caught and dragged them along. It's even on the security film. "

I blinked.

" I was not aware of the cameras..."

" You didn't even lay a hand on them. I can't blame you whopping their asses easy like that"

I smiled and hugged him tightly

" beauty you did the right thing. I should have fired them sooner"

I sat down on the couch and waited for him to finish the papers. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I need ones that aren't attracted to me..."

I laughed and he raided an eyebrow.

" I'm serious..."

" I know you are ".

He sat next to me and asked me questions about why I even entertained their slowness.

" because it's funny to make them look stupider than what they are. "

He nodded understanding my answer and took the papers to their room and slid them under their door. We returned back to his room and i sat on his bed. Butch walked to his chair smoking a cig. I took one myself.

" you knew would would be funny?"

" hmm...?"

" take off your dress and smoke on the bed looking sexy and they will bust in here very soon. I can feel it. "

I laughed and did so scattering my hair over the sheets and my back I lit the cig with a ash tray. I played off being sexy knowing they wouldn't bust in any second and 3..2..1.. Look who's on time.. They all busted in the room

" SIR YOU CAN'T BE SERI-"

They stopped when they noticed me out of my dress. I didn't move an inch. They stared and Aii spoke first.

Aii: I told you she had us beat! Damn. You all don't listen..

I looked at them.

" is there an issue ladies?"

Corsetta pushed past.

" sir. You can't fire us for this. Please. She suggested the fight!"

" yes but she suggested it on fighting grounds and didn't need people to back her up to win. You girls attacked on the premises and almost destroyed the library! Not to mention attacked my favorite of all maids!"

I smiled and shook my head then flicked the ash off.

"Hmm... ?"

Butch walked over to me and ran a hand through my hair. I closed my eyes smiling and leaning into his touch with a sligh purr. The girls got even more jealous. He let my hair fall over my face and I smiled looking up at him. He moved it out the way and smiled at my willingness to submit to him. The girls growled loudly. I looked at them then leaned up to kiss butch and they all got heated... They screamed and panicked.

"Butch please. I'm sorry. I really want to keep this job.. But I just feel its unfair she gets such a easy uniform and we-"

" I don't like you. Like I love her... Of corse you wouldn't have this same uniform. "

He sat down next to me and I laid on my back. He moved hair out my face and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you.."

" I'll be fine. Thank you."

I sat up wrapping my arms around his shoulders looking down at him as I kissed him some of my hair fell down into his lap. They got bitter. Corsetta stepped forward.

"... I know it wouldn't matter at this point but I love you... Sorry for the issue.."

" I know you did... I don't love you back... Good bye."

They all left heartbroken and packed their bags to leave out. I smiled at butch.

" you're too good at acting. I wanted to make it real..."

"Sorry... Sir"

I winked before I said sir. He laughed.

" you can make anyone feel jealous. I'm amazed.."

I laughed and pulled him to the bed. I sat up straight pushing my hair behind me.

" how was your day?"

" it was ok... I'm amazed you're more reliable then some of my maids.. I should make you a wife/maid at the same time.."

I got confused.

" it means you still wear the uniform inside the house for me..."

I raised an eyebrow

" if the uniform wasn't sexy id say no..."

He smirked and pulled me over a bit. I looked up at him and and he have me a box. I knew it wasn't a ring so I was amazed at what it could be. I opened it and it was a blue ribbon with my name on it in white text. The ribbon felt to be satan and a very expensive version of it. I smiled and hugged him holding him close putting the Box down.

" butch that's amazing..."

" so are you and those acting skills. So I got you something while I was out. "

" you're a lot sweeter than people think..."

The ex maids busted in and I felt my anger rise. The more i thought about my current situation, the more surprise turned to irritation. I smirked hiding that irritation and sat there. Butch raised an eyebrow at their appearance after he dismissed them. I pushed my hair behind me as it fell back around my shoulders. butch got up.

" I thought I told you all to-"

I grabbed his arm stopping him and pulled him softly back to the bed. He looked at me as I crawled to him and and planted a light kiss on his cheek. The girls were steaming mad.

:"Butch please. Why would you deal with such a whore- "

I jumped up appearing right in front of her. She moved back a bit. I had a hand on my hip and shifted slightly.

" a whore is someone who had multiple partners and doesn't intend to give them up. Compared to myself... Well I am a virgin. So may I ask. When did you lose yours?"

Her eyes widened. Her pink irises averted to butch slightly. My voice made them bounce back to me.

"Well...? Am I not correct?"

I smiled and all I knew was that I was back on top of the bed on my back. Butch on top of me in between my legs slightly pinning me down.

" Beauty. Don't hassle with mutts... I have rethought of my opinions. All of you may stay."

I sighed and looked at him as he climbed off me. I crawled over grabbing the sleeve to his shirt. He kept his attention on the girls but my tug did not go ignored.

" you girls will be mopping the floors and attend to every need my favorite maid has. Any errors is what she had asked for and you will lose your job. No exceptions. "

Their faces turned white. Butch sat down next to me and I kissed his cheek lightly again. He turned to me and rubbed my back. Once he got to my lower back I sat down and whimpered slightly.

"Hmm...?"

"Im weary after the altercation while you were gone-"

" lies. You only used one hand-"

" Corsetta would you like to be fired again?"

She closes her mouth this time.

" I wish for them to present me with some nourishment."

Corsets walked up with a notepad and pen in hand ready to take my order. I would smile. I think I'll make this nice and complicated for her.

" I would like chicken... Rotisserie. Cut equally and precisely into strips. White rice with Japanese cherry sauce. No more than 10 table spoons of it. Sushi. Crab meat, eel, and cucumber. Exactly 25 rolls. French sauce and soy sauce In small dipping bowls please. A teaspoon of wasabi sauce at the side. I want white blue and green Dango. 4 sticks worth. Should equal to 12. Dango is Japanese dumplings if you're too slow to understand... A small bowl of rice. fresh juice. Strawberry banana with kiwi and the hints of ginger cinnamon and Jamaican rum. If anything is messed up in my order you may pack up your things and head out. Thank you."

Butch looked at me like I'm crazy. I wanted to laugh so badly but I had to hold it back. She nodded.

" yes.. Ma'am..."

She and her friends walked out the room I held in my laughter until I was sure they were gone. Butch looked at me like I was insane being able to say exactly what I wanted.

" what? I was trying to make it harder on her. I know your chief is an expert. That's why I did something he can do. Yet she would think is crazy. "

Butch took a moment to replay the menu in his head. Rotisserie chicken. White rice plain and once with sauce. Sushi. Dango and a drink. I laughed as he mouthed it all thinking. I sighed. I forgot to ask for something else...

" darnit I forgot about the spicy pieces of salmon i wanted I wanted. It's ok. When she comes back ill just restock on food hehe..."

" want me to tell Jeff and the other chiefs?"

" sure. I'll make it easy for them. Hard for her.."

Butch took out his phone.

"I want"

I stopped and looked at him then shook my head

" No I'm fine. I'm not letting the power get to me. I wanted to make it harder on corserra. Not the cook"

He smiled.

" I like that about you. You limit yourself... As for me. I don't expect. They just surprise every morning."

I smiled at him and hugged him. Even if I didn't have my dress on. Which I'm just noticing by the way... Was off. I remembered and pulled away covering myself blushing.

"Your body isn't something to cover up. We have one we can do what we want to with it. It helps us stand out. And yours amazingly doesn't require decoration..."

I looked at him and sighed then uncovered myself. It's nothing He hasn't seen... I might as well stop acting funny. He smiled and I heard the door move. We dashed back to positions.

" I have your food... Ma'am.."

" you may enter..."

She came in with a full tray of everything I asked for. She laid it on a table near the bed. I looked at her unvaryingly.

" you are dismissed..."

She walked out the room. Butch laughed. I went to the table and smiled.

" come. Please. I want you to taste it."

" for poison?"

I laughed.

" if there was anything in it at all i would have smelled it. Even if its the one they say is odorless or tasteless plus if she wanted a chance with you she wouldn't dare do that knowing it would hurt all her chances..."

Butch nodded forgetting himself being a factor... He took one of the sushi and ate it then perked up.

" holy... This is good.."

I smiled and dipped one in soy sauce then ate it. His chiefs are so amazing its impossible...

" wow.. This is amazing..."

I ate some of the chicken dipped in soy sauce with the cherry sauced rice. Completely amazing... Butch tasted the rice and thought he went to heaven.

" you haven't tasted the Dango then "

he took a stick and bit into it. His face dropped And he ate it faster.

I smiled as he had sugar all over his cheeks.

"... That was good "

" I can tell. Hold on"

I pulled him closer as I licked his cheek of the sugar and he blushed. I smiled and give him the fork realizing there was chop sticks and we ate together happily. But once it came to the last 3 Dango sticks I was sweet enough to share. I'm amazed there was 2 drinks. Jeff knew what was up then... Me and butch happily drank the mix. He loved it and I smiled at his new found taste. I finished mine before he did and he took the last sip and pulled my head back kissing me so I could taste the drink from him. My eyes widened as I held myself up with my hands behind me. His kiss was strong and I started to feel weak. He suddenly released my lips and I fall back onto the comforter with a flushed face.

"... Hmm.."

I stared at him and turned over getting up then tugged at his tie.

" you're such a pain in the ass..."

" I'd rather think of myself as pleasure in the -"

" nope. I'm not letting you finish that sentence..."

I kissed him climbing on his lap and pushing him onto his back on the bed. I Laid on top of him. He put his hands on my ass smirking up at me.

" you're acting was a natural sense of you being sexy..."

" maybe..."

" I like it..."

I smiled at what he said and heard the foot steps of a maid.

" If you are finished I would like to take the soiled plates sir and ma'am. May I enter?"

" you may "

I looked at butch like he was crazy for letting us be seen this way. Was he out if his mind...? He whispered to me.

" don't worry.. You have no competition.."

I sighed acting sexy again wiggling my ass in his grip as the maid walked in. It was corsetta and she looked angry. I wanted to laugh. Her face changed as if she saw a horror picture once she saw me on top of butch.

" butch be gentle..."

"Nope not tonight."

I whimpered at him. The time would be around 11pm. I sighed and sat up right. Corsetta looked at us and I knew in her mind she was questioning her body compared to mine. I read her thoughts.

:' ... Wtf bra size is she? And shes perky. UNFAIR. Her hips are huge. Her waist is small... And her thighs are fat.. But for some reason it's not bad... With my bra size I'm only a B... And it's not even cute... I'm older than this girl.. She's butch's age.. She's younger than him! And I'm a full grown woman working for him. With my beautiful pink eyes.. But her blue ones somehow catch him. What does she have that I don't...? Is it her hair? I know it's also body wise... But what else? I want him. He's mine and she took him.. It's unfair...':

"I'm an F... If you're wondering.."

Butch perked up hearing that and looked at my chest noticing my body to seem like those big Chested anime girls but not too big as to where I can't run or they would be everywhere smashing into each other bouncing wild. He looked at my waist and saw it was fair but my hips flavored out enough to be extremely noticeable but again. Not too big to where someone couldn't grab me. Being a succubus your body is made for sex the moment you're born. Or created in my case... Butch grabbed my waist and slid down to my thighs feeling the curve and I saw his face turn red. I smiled.

" is there something you like.. Sir?"

He nodded grinning with a slight laugh. I smiled and kissed him again crawling off him pushing my hair back as I sat on the bed. He got up and pinned me down and I know corsetta was mad. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wined for him and she went ballistic. She closed the door behind her and I laughed. Butch grabbed my waist and I looked up at him to see he was genuinely turned on. I smirked. I said his name low but softly. He turned red at his name. I wanted to see how he would respond to my gas of lust again. I arched my back closing my eyes and released my blue vapor from my mouth into the air. He breathed it in and I saw his pupils shrink instantly. I smiled and put my arms behind my head.

"Sir...?"

His pupils reappeared as he fought back. I smiled and knew I still had him in my control.

" you are really tempting me right now..."

He let go of my waist and i turned over into my stomach getting up as I rubbed against him when I got up. His hand slid from my waist to my hips and he tugged at my panties. I smirked at the attention he needed. He mumbled something and I didn't catch it.

"... Butch?"

In one rapid movement I didn't notice he pulled every bit of clothing I had on me even if it wasn't that much and I noticed myself on the bed. I was on my back and he was on top of me. He grinned.

" you know a succubus doesn't feel nothing but pleasure during the first time... Right?"

My eyes widened. He did one easy but fast movement and I felt nothing but heat hit me. I gripped the sheets tightly and the world spun under me as I released a loud moan and I heard him snicker. My eyes were closed and he grabbed some of my hair tossing it somewhere out of his way. I gasped as I felt him start to pull. I grabbed him holding him tightly not letting him move anymore. He looked at me.

"... You're tight. And if you don't let me pull out you're going to end up pregnant.."

I let go of him slowly and later back as he pulled out. I panted feeling weak. It was so fast. But I think I rushed him to his climax. He looked like he was tired. He got off me and walked to the bathroom with a towel around him. I heard his foot steps.

( CORSETTA'S POV )

How dare she be all over my husband. Yes my husband. I was here before her. I can call him that. I should walk to his room and give her a piece of my mind. I walked To the room and reached for the door but heard a ear shattering moan then a snicker. I felt my heart break. I ran to my room and packed up my bags and left without a second thought. He can have her...

( BEAUTY's POV )

" get up woman..."

Butch pulled on my arm. I opened my eyes to hear running shower water and saw him with only a towel. He let his hair out. He looked amazing...

My eyes widened and I know I was blushing. I got up and realized I was naked. I got nervous but calmed down remembering our last shower and let him pull me off the bed. He smiled and we walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

' yeah my mother is going to kill me...'


	3. His Concern

His Favorite. Ch. 3

We woke up and I was in his arms. He looked down at me and smiled. It was real.. I kissed him slightly tearing and pulled away getting up looking around.

"..."

"Beauty?"

" my stuff is in the other room..."

"I had that moved in here while you were asleep"

I looked over and saw a new drawer and it was filled with my uniforms and.. Hand chose lingerie?!

I looked over at butch and growled.

" I'm going to kill you. "

"Yeah yeah. I love you too.."

I tried to step out of bed but I fell to the floor. And landed chibi style. Butch looked at me wide eyed and climbed to my side of the bed looking down.

" are you ok..?"

"... I can't walk."

He rethought the moment then remembered last night and laughed. I growled at him.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY... HOW AM I GOING TO GET DRESSED..?"

He picked me up and placed me in bed after admiring my body. I looked at him and sighed. He pushed me on my back and grabbed one of my boobs and put one in his mouth. My eyes burst open and I looked down. He looked like he was getting his hand ready for something I knew he was going to do. I closed my eyes and felt 2 fingers slide inside. I wasn't expecting them to slide in so easy so I yelped. I tightened around his fingers and he pulled out then licked them. I got shivers down my spine. He licked right above the one place I feared he would. My skin jumped at the contact. I made a small whimper and he looked up at me grinning then let go getting up.

" you'd love that wouldn't you...?"

He went to the bathroom and I growled sitting up right. I tried to step out of bed but fell to the floor again. He came back out looking at me with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"... You don't like help do you...?"

I pushed up off the floor now being able to stand. I got mad and sparked lightning into my body. His eyes widened at my display and whistled when I was done with the sparks. I got up freely stretching and smiled then looked back at butch who stared at me amazed at my recovery.

"So... What would I love..?"

He ran back into the bathroom. I dashed after him and I landed on top of him in the bathtub. It was full of bubbles.

"... Damnit. My favorite shower gel fell inside..."

Thank god I was still naked or else that would be a soaked uniform... He didn't care if I was on top of him. I blushed and got off him. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I sighed as the gel stuck on to my skin in ribbons that amazingly didn't. Budge at the push or contact with water. I looked at butch as he held his breath. I smiled and got ready to walk to the other bathroom.

" sorry.. Sir. Don't want to get you- AHHH..."

I got pulled back on top of him in the bath tub. It was more of a jacuzzi. I looked at him.

" no way in hell..."

" we aren't in hell.."

he touched my stomach with his finger and slid up to my neck. I felt a shiver. My eyes widened.

"... You look amazing. So stop hiding from me. You are what your name states "

I sighed and sat on his lap. He smiled and took some of my hair.

"... Darnit.."

" what?"

" no nothing..."

" tell me "

I told him to pull my hair. He did and found it slipped right out his hands. He looked at me oddly.

" my hair is butter..."

he grabbed more and tugged again finding the strands impossible to grip.

" well when you were doing my hair you were styling it. And didn't force the hair so you wouldn't notice because you're not being forceful.. Yet when someone tries to actually use strength it doesn't work..."

He raised an eyebrow amazed. I laughed and kissed him to knock him out the daze.

" stop starring at me Like that. I'm still shy."

he grabbed shampoo and offered. I took some rubbing it into my hair and he smiled. I did puppy eyes at him pushing my boobs together and he slightly jumped turning red.

" pwease...?"

I smiled as he turned redder and scrubbed the shampoo into my scalp. I purred and his face changed slightly knowing he wanted to do something. I grinned and he stopped. I sat back down and he took out a hose. My eyes widened as he turned the temp to cold.

"Butch...? No. No. I'm sorry. PLEASE.."

He sprayed me and I shivered. It was cold as hell with ice age. He pulled me over by my waist and held it over my head spraying my chest face and hair at different times. I whimpered and he smirked. I looked at him as he adjusted the water to warm and rinsed my hair clean. I growled and smirked. Wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pushed against him kissing him. He jumped when we heard a knock on the door.

"Sir I have you and your maid's breakfast if she is inside. May I enter?"

He screamed loud enough to be heard.

" you may. Bring it to the bathroom please..?"

I almost covered his mouth. I recognized the voice of the maid... It was Aiiya. I smirked at him and when she stepped into the bathroom to us I kissed him lightly pushing against him. He kept his eyes open a moment looking at me with a grin and closed his eyes pushing back at the kiss. We parted and I had a simple sexy smile. I looked over at Aiiya and that changed. I gave her a cold expression. Aiiya looked at me with a bitch glare. I didn't care. Butch was mine anyway. I looked at him and butch nuzzled into my neck in front of her. I arched my back since he was pulling me forward at the same time. I had to put my hands back because of that. Aiiya laid the trays on a small table so we were able to eat in the bath. Butch smiled at me and I looked at Aiiya. Amazingly butch was the one to speak.

"In 45minutes. I request you to be here with my ironed clothes. A simple shirt and pants freshly pressed and no starch spray. Get my favorite maid a fur coat consisting of being all light blue to match her eyes and a black belt. She would also require a new dress... A black one with a slit to the right. You are no longer needed. Dismissed..."

Her face turned red with anger. I wanted to push it a little farther just to see how bad I can piss her off.

"Butch, I think you need new maids.. Their reporting time is horrible. "

Aiiya's face turned red. Her anger was rising quickly.

" I agree... I could have been dead already because of their lack of speed..."

I wanted to laugh so hard knowing he was actually serious. He nuzzled me and smirked.

"You please me much more"

I smiled and watched as she left angrier than any female thought she could get. I looked at butch and grinned again.

" nuzzling me...?"

"You're soft and warm."

"Only for you sir.."

(BRICK'S POV)

I woke up scratching my head and looked around. The red curtains of my room flowed with the breeze that came in. I was on my estate... my business came out wonderful and i enjoy living a rich life. One of the maids came to the door.

"Master you have a fairly large

package at the door. Do you want it brought up to your quarters..?"

" yes... Please"

" alright. Please give us about five minutes. "

In that time I got the package. I looked at it. The box was short but square and covered in pink wrapping... Didn't this person know I hated pink..? I opened the box to see a girl who looked to be asleep covered in red ribbon. She had a lot of hair that matched mine. It must be the same length too. Her arms were tied behind her. She had a pink choker with a card attached. I took it off and read the card.

" She is special. A human with a brain stronger than a computer... Treat her well "

No name or address. Great... I pulled her up and looked at her limp body and sighed.

" does she have an on button?"

I looked at the card again.

" activation: her name " BLOSSOM "

I held the girl looking at Her confused. She's brand new to me. I said her name and her eyes opened. It scared me so I jumped back. The red ribbon fell around the room as if blasted by power. I looked at the label on the box.

" super human. Chemical X "

She looked around the room and stopped at me. I saw her eyes and they were pink. No wonder the package was pink... She held

herself in front of me looking brand new to the world. I know she was under restraint. I saw it from the marks on her neck wrists and thighs. They were slightly there but my vision could see it. I knelt down In front of her and looked into her eyes. She seemed to be made of machinery. I saw powering gears in her eyes but she was 100% blood and flesh.

" hello. Blossom. "

"..."

"I'm Brick"

" ... Brick"

"Yes Brick. Why were you sent to me?"

" Because I'm the Strongest Living Computer... It hurt. I was shot with chemical X guns back and forth and couldn't tell when my energy was low. I just passed out and woke up being attached to a machine having my brain looked at through my eyes..."

" it's ok. That won't happen here."

I looked at her. She looked innocent. I sighed. I hate pink but her eyes were pretty on her. It amazed me looking into them. Held my hand out to help her up and she took it. I remembered she was naked and turned away turning red. I grabbed one of my old shirts from when me and my brothers used to train together. The normal red and black sweat shirt. I gave it to her and waited for her to put it on. The sleeves were too long and it fit her like a short dress. She had a black choker under the pink one. I turned back to see her because I wanted to make sure she's not too confused. I found myself slipping in love with her only by seeing her in my clothes. She's pretty but I can't let that get to me. Even if it already has... She saw my phone and touched it then pulled away. It was pulled into the air and floated in a pink orb of energy. I looked at her amazed. Her eyes resembled the anime Chobits and I quickly grabbed a land phone and made a call.

" hello...? ... I need a new maids outfit. A custom. Make it pink. ... Yes I hate the color. Just get it. I want it to be short about 6 inches above the knee. Body size average. She seems to be about 5'10. I want a red tie at the front. Red bow in the back. With white stockings. Give me about 20 pairs of the outfit. I want strapped heels by the way. ... SHE'S NEW. AND THE NORMAL MAID OUTFIT LOOKS BAGGY ON HER. ... Shut up give me the outfit... ... Thank you.

I hung up and looked back at her. My phone was In pieces. I got so mad.

"BLOSSOM!"

She looked at me.

" I'm replacing your battery. It was to die In about 5 minutes..."

She showed the leaking battery with drops of mercury still in the phone. My eyes widened. I tried to pick up the phone but she slapped my hand.

" no. The mercury is at its hottest. It will melt into your cells and mess up your nerves..."

" Blossom..."

" let me fix it. It will be only a few seconds..."

I saw light in my phone and instantly it was fixed. She held the mercury in a electric bubble above the phone. I looked at her amazed. She sighed and grabbed a plastic bag then covered the bubble as the inside was aluminum. She starred at the phone.

" would you like your settings to be all red..? "

I looked at her amazed. I said yes. In an instant everything that was blue on the phone was red. My setting has been changed and there was no jail break. She lowered the phone in front of me while its inside its bubble and popped it right over my hands. She looked at me then out the window.

" there is a lot of errors in the machinery of this house... I feel the need to fix things..."

She walked to the room door and I grabbed her hand.

" no blossom. Not yet.."

She sighed and looked me in my eyes. It was as if she only knew machinery and programming. Anything technology she could fix. I am the same way but I never expected her to be human and think like a mecha. She was interesting...

She yawned and her eyes were starting to dim grey then sat on my bed looking at me.

" your eyes... Is that a Low battery thing?"

"Yes"

" charger...?"

" sleep... Or sugar.."

I got up and called on the phone for a cook to go and buy her something sweet. Normally the stores had things that were made with more sugar. They came back instantly with a bunch of candy and pastries.

" ok blossom. Your sugar is he-"

Her eyes were fading from the bottom into black from its original pink. She stopped moving and looked up at me.

"... Head hurts "

She's like a baby. It's kind of adorable. I picked up a donut and put it on a plate in front of her. She looked at me and I saw her energy going down. I sighed and fed her the donut. She ate it and her eyes reverse faded back to pink. I smiled and she ate the last of it. Her eyes were clear again and I smiled. She looked into my eyes and I saw feeling there. Amazingly she was getting attached to me. I will admit I am getting attached to her.

" ... "

" what's wrong?"

" Brick...?"

" yes?"

" You have brothers. Where are they..."

" how do you know..?"

" I'm your counterpart. I should know..."

I took a moment to look at her. I knew who she was but it was so long I forgot how we used to fight back then. And now... She's here. In my shirt. Accepted here in my home. And has a stronger brain then I thought was possible. I do have feelings for blossom. Just not the old one.

" you won't attack me will you...?"

" I would have attacked before trying to fix your phone."

" what happened to the old blossom...?"

"Would you rather me attack you?"

" do you want the truth...?"

" I do"

" I miss the old blossom when she was a leader not an attacker... "

" that ended when they took me to a lab and tried to see why I was so smart... It was horrible. I hated it. They gave me antidote X so I had to restore my body naturally before I took on the X again. Took me a lot of training... And all the shots and tests. It's harsh..."

I looked at her and sighed.

" it's alright. That ends now but what about the effects of your eyes...?"

" they are contacts... I was kidnapped out the place before they could replace my real Isis lens with the mechanics..."

" would they really do that to you?"

She nodded and I sighed. I feel bad. My own counterpart suffering from worse than me when all she did was protect the town is pretty scarring. She still looks the same. I smiled.

" you still look the same. "

" I'm amazed. I haven't slept in days... "

" then here.."

I gave her a pillow to lay down and she did something I thought only existed in animes. She hopped into my lap and wrapped her arms around me. I froze for a moment. She looked up at me and laid on my shoulder.

" Brick. I know you have feelings for me..."

My eyes widened. She's right but I would never admit it to myself... She was always smarter than me even if it was by a half of a percent...

" I think it's funny. I've had feelings for you too the 2nd time I saw you and you didn't believe me..."

- FLASH BACK -

Blossom stood there looking at brick. She was scared to fight him because she thought knowing his stubborn ass he wouldn't stop once he was started.

"Brick! Please stop!"

"Hehe... Why..? Scared blossom?"

"No. I don't want to fight you for a reason!"

Brick took a swing at blossom and she stepped back ducking. She was 16 and he was 17. Brick tried to kick forward and she jumped then ducked from the right hook he threw. She teared looking at him while dodging.

" brick...?"

" just give up already..."

Brick punched forward again and blossom pushed his fist to the right then pushed him back a good distance. He dashed forward wildly swinging at her and missed every shot. He was getting aggravated. She was a fast little flower. He growled in anger as blossom dodged him easily. He got her slipping once. She was backed up against a brick wall and he felt like hulk smashing. Brick got ready and blossom latched her arms around him hugging him tightly crying.

" stop..."

"..."

" I don't want to fight you..."

She pulled out her book bag and out came his original red cap. Bricks eyes widened. He stared at the cap then at her. She looked down blushing and put the cap on him. He took a moment to really understand that she wanted peace. Well... She wanted more than just peace. She grabbed him tightly again nuzzling into his shoulder.

" brick I'm sorry. But you wouldn't stop destroying the town. I cried the day. And I regret it.. But you're back... And I thought I could tell you what was on my mind the whole time..."

" blossom what are you trying to say..."

"I'm supposed to be the leader and my dumbass fell in love with the enemy..."

His eyes widened.

" I don't know when it happened. It just did. I didn't want to kiss you because i knew that was going to be one massive issue and I didn't think you would explode! I swear... I'm sorry..."

She looked into his eyes and he knew it was real... He sighed and she nuzzled him again then leaned forward still holding him. Brick didn't know what to do. He was amazed. Light headed. In other words mind fucked. Blossom kissed his lips softly then noticed he didn't explode and kissed him a little bit deeper. She pulled away and dashed so fast she would be bubbles if she wasn't pink. Brick looked at her fly away. He knew she couldn't face him after that. He sighed.

"Damnit Pinky..."

- END -

I remember that flash back clear as day... And it shocked me. I know now its only been a year and so much has happened... We moved away from Townsville but not that much. That same town used the life of this girl to fond some enjoyment as using her for a lab rat. They seem to have forgotten who their heroes were... It's pathetic...


	4. His Imagination

His Favorite. Ch. 4

" No. Nope no way in this life time..."

" Come on beauty. It's a photo shoot for a brand of cologne. It's not that hard!"

The camera men stared at me asking questions wondering why my looks weren't being used in the photo. I sighed and took off my coat putting it on my chair. I was still in uniform. Some of the men had a little choking issue as they saw my body's stature. I climbed onto butch's lap and looked at him.

" only acting..."

" give the camera what it wants"

I sighed and pushed my hair back and put a hand on his chest hearing about 3 camera clicks. Everyone looked on in amazement as we modeled on the set. People said that I was a natural. I didn't question. I kissed butch's cheek and they took a few pictures. Next was on a bed. So butch sat down and I was on his lap. Then laying on top of him and he held some of my hair up looking down at me. Everyone said the pictures came out amazing. We saw over them and they really looked professional. Our poses and everything was great. We came to a solid decision that the picture of him holding my hair would be used on magazines and ads for the product.

" beauty you were amazing"

" oh god... The business world is too much... "

We drove home and I sat on the bed sighing in relief. Before I could do anything butch had me on his shoulder.

"... What's your issue.."

" my issue is that you're still in those clothes "

" then fix the issue..."

He tried to take off my dress but I dashed and landed back on the bed. I smirked as I laid down looking at him while he stared at me wide eyed. I sighed because i know he can get mad easy and destroy me unlike he did last time. I crawled over and pulled him to the bed.

"Today...?"

There was a knock on the door.

" excuse me sir. We have lunch for you and your maid"

Butch grinned and dashed sitting on the bed as he pulled me in his lap so fast I couldn't tell how I got there.

" come in..."

He turned to me as the maid entered

"... You're so territorial..."

I smiled. He nuzzles into my neck while I purred at his touch.

" I am too"

His hands went under my dress tightly cupping my ass. My eyes widened. I smirked at butch.

" so rough..."

" you're mine. I can be as rough as I like"

" I'm not arguing..."

I leaned down kissing him. He smiled up at me. Then looked at the maid and he apologized for his carelessness of privacy.

" I'm sorry. She catches my attention a lot.."

" there is no problem sir. Please excuse me. And Jeff has sent a message saying he would like for us to go to the garden for dinner. Would you allow me and my husband to do so?"

" Cyan you don't have to ask. Jeff knows its free to you and him. I must order you a custom uniform as well... To show you are married to him. Sketch ideas later and ill see what I can do."

I looked at him crazy for a moment then remembered what he said. That she was married and needed to stand out and match her husband. Like I match butch.

" sorry to sound like I was replacing you. But some butlers do flirt with her..."

I got off him and smiled.

" make the skirt shorter and the same color as Jeff's eyes. Then get him a new chief suit with a diagonal stripe the same color."

" YOU'RE A GENIUS..."

I smiled and he made the orders then I tried to tell him something but he pinned me down.

" now then... Where were we..?"

Sweat drop... He really messed me up. He unsnapped my dress and pulled it off then grabbed one of my pillows and nipped at my bra pulling it down to get to my nipple. Goddamn man... He got it into his mouth and I felt heat run down me. He always does something that makes me feel amazing... I stayed down letting him have his fun. He bit it softly and I accidentally released a small moan. He grinned looking up at me and took off his tie and shirt still latched on to my nipple. My eyes widened as I noticed he wasn't finished stripping yet. He let go and I dashed under the covers holding them tightly. He was smart. He went under the covers from the other side and I felt a hot breath on my thigh.

"Beauty.. I'm not letting you get away without a proper fu-"

" DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE..."

" then let me finish what I started..."

He grabbed me under the covers holding me down. I just noticed with his Speed he stripped me and was also naked. I looked at him with wide eyes.

" butch..."

" I'll make you say my name 50x louder than that..."

One single thrust and I was about to moan so kissed me and stopped me. Holding me down, he knew I couldn't do anything. He pushed my hair back and kissed me deeper as he continued. I whimpered slightly because of the kiss. He wasn't going to let me go any time soon. I grabbed the bed sheets tightly as my mind started to cloud. I felt like I was on a water bed. He sped up. I closed my eyes and let him continue... Then he got a burst of speed and I could have sworn I just got knocked out dizzy. He was so fast and the room was spinning. I screamed against his lips in pleasure as I shook my head trying to get his lips off to get my scream out. It failed. I heard a seductive laugh and he slowed down again. I calmed down and sighed in relief then wrapped my arms around him as he continued. He slowed to a stop and sighed.

"... Give me a moment.."

" butch..."

"... You really have enough natural lust to make me forget the condom... "

"... "

He dashed and came back but if a normal human saw it would be equal to him never leaving. He grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

" now then.. Lets continue "

My eyes widened again as he continued faster and didn't let up

It was my first time. I should have given up already. Thank god I was a succubus. I would have been up to my limit. I kissed butch when I heard a light puff of breath escape his lips. He leaned into me and smiled

" You're a trooper..."

I smiled at his words and kissed him deeply again. He tensed up and slowed his thrusting. I guess he came to his limit. I was so close but I felt warmth inside and found I hit my limit too. My arms slipped off him and I broke the kiss as I fell back onto the bed panting and too tired to open my own eyes. He pulled out and smirked. I felt him insert his fingers but pull out. I opened my eyes as he messed with the sticky liquid that looped from finger to finger. His eyes widened and the smell hit him.

"... You smell more of cotton candy than anything else.. "

He licked his fingers again and explained it tasted like a sweet fruit but could not name it. He then came to a solid thought saying it was closest to lechwe. I closed my eyes still catching my breath. He smiled and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I was well aware of what was happening still hearing my surroundings. He came back and got into bed with me and pulled me to his chest. I opened my eyes and saw his emerald pools falling into a trance...

" you look FINISHED..."

I slightly laughed but found myself too tired to stay awake... He yawned and I did too but shortly after we found ourselves knocked out cold.

" BLOSSOM. YOUR UNIFORM IS HERE! ... Where the hell is she...?"

My eyes opened after I heard brick call for me. I was next to him in bed but he never noticed. I was under the covers. I thought he was smarter than this... I rose from the bed and pushed my hair back looking at him. He blushed remembering I still have his shirt on.

" you called?"

"…"

"stop being stupid…"

He coughed to clear his throat. he was fully dressed but his hair wasn't pulled back like normal. i yawned and grabbed the uniform then walked to the bathroom. i was out 25 minutes later with it on properly.

"… I don't like it.."

" you look good. "

I walked back to the bathroom and growled at the stockings putting on white solid leggings and ribboned red heels then came out and held a hand out.

" I know you have my bow brick…"

"…."

" give it"

" JESUS… YOU LOOK AMAZING..."

" BRICK…"

" ITS SATAN… COME ON BLOSS-"

" fine. "

right then and there a knock on the door was heard

" Sir Brick I have the package for you from the mail "

" come in.."

The maid looked at me and stopped. She smiled.

" you look wonderful. "

I watched as she gave brick the package and bowed then left. Brick called me over and I came to him. He told me to turn around and I crossed my arms. It's my bow. I should get to put it in my hair. I held out the bow and tried to put it in but my hair has taken some damage. I didn't take a shower anyway... I need one. I looked at brick slightly irritated and he asked me what's wrong. I pointed to the bathroom.

" towel. Washcloth. Shampoo. Tooth brush... comb and conditioner... where are they..?"

" in the bathroom "

I dashed to the bathroom leaving nothing behind but the bow. Brick looked at me wide eyes while

I went to the bathroom. Within an hour I was finished and had the dress back on. Brick smiled and I held my hand out.

" my bow please...?"

He sighed and gave it to me. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and he looked at me once I was finished from head to foot and said I looked amazing.

" I'm not really one of your maids am I...?"

" no. You just look like one to take off the edge from the other maids. Your uniform is custom. "

I looked at brick as he spoke then growled and layed back on the bed.

brick: blossom…?

Blossom: Sorry. Im just not feeling up to task today…

I got up and flew to the door looking back at him.

Blossom: Ill start fixing things around the house now..

Brick: No you don't have to start. its only been 10 hours since you got here. you're still recovering.

i looked back at him and sighed then landed and cracked my knuckles.

blossom: fine…

I got bored and walked over to the bed plopping onto it as i held my hands together then separated them and a energy ball formed. brick stepped back. i looked at him and charged energy into the ball. it surrounded me then sparked. i looked at him saw a phone. i dashed to it and surged around the house in a matter of seconds upgrading all the systems. i came back and floated in front of him. he looked at me like i was an angel. his eyes widened.

brick: Blossom….

I looked out the window. It amazingly was dark. we didn't wake up this morning. I covered my body with my arms and the pink energy dismounted all over the house leaving sparks over the cords that later disappeared. my maid fit had turned into a techno goddess… I had my bow replaced with a head piece that had a monitor and headphones. my leotard was solid black but had pieces of gold pink white and red. the cores on my hands and back glowed brightly. there were 2 extremely large ribbons around me. brick walked up to me and examined me. the energy around the house wore off and i landed looking at the monitor as i read reports about the house. it amazingly was updated and dint reject the software and Os update. I smiled and hugged brick then backed up as the suit bursted off my body in energy and vapor of ice. i was back into my uniform. but i fainted and was caught before i hit the floor.

For once… I can say I'm glad i have a counterpart


	5. His, And only His

His Favorite. Ch. 5

" Look i have an appointment. Either you're giving me the money i made and signed for or I'm taking it by force and leaving you without a penny. "

Boomer was on the phone with a company he agreed to do an advertisement with. They were being funny… I sighed as he complained more on the phone. i pushed my long blonde hair back and wrapped my arms around him.

" Calm down…"

He looked at me and nodded. I smiled and walked to the window standing on the edge stretching. My name is Bubbles. I used to be part of the power puff girls but it seems we all have split up… I stopped being so innocent. I wanted a rush. Ive worked as so much things. i don't remember the list… I was a stripper and i used to attract the whole room. I got 3,000 a Night.. That still wasn't enough. Ive Robbed people and my history is still blank because people aren't smart enough to catch me and I'm too bright to leave evidence for them to find. Im here with Boomer now… He knows my past. A guy tried to rape me in the stripper club i worked at. amazingly i wasn't so deep into the business i would fuck for money… He didn't leave the room… After that night I told my manager what happened and he laughed. He said i did a good job protecting myself. That man was pulling girls out, raping, and killing them. Amazingly i did a good deed by "accidentally" snapping the asshole's neck.

" No. I said get me my money… or Im taking it by force…"

That threat usually meant. " My money. or my girl takes care of you. "

I let him go and got into my suit. it was a black crop top that ended above my stomach and black leather pants with boots. i put my gloves on and a belt. boomer looked at me. I Looked at him ready. he gave me the address. i looked it over and sighed. i would need more than just myself to get into that estate… i picked up my iPhone. mac book. router. and a few cords then put them in a bag. i walked to the window looking down. my limio was ready. i was going to step out the window but boomer grabbed me back and kissed me.

" bubbles… why don't you stay? i can sue. "

" you want your money now or what?

" I want my now. thats what"

" we aren't married…"

" YET… "

"… yet… "

" you don't love me..? "

" boomer i loved you since we used to fight years ago. i don't love your attitude change. i miss the nice patient boomer.. but you're still you. i love you anyway…"

he smiled

" i promise you'll have that boomer back when you get home.."

" you always say that..?

" i mean it. "

" sure…. later"

I glided out the window putting on a black trench coat and flew inside the limo. it drove off and i shook my head looking back at the mansion.

' boomer… what happened to you? '

( BEAUTY'S POV )

Butch: No…

Beauty: Why?

Butch: Because i need more maids to cover the ones i just got rid of. I had to fire them after almost destroying this house. You know Its hard to find normal maids… You shall be there with me during the interviews.

I sighed and adjusted myself property making sure nothing was out of place on my dress.

Butch: … your long hair is intimidating…

I growled at him then grinned getting an idea.

Beauty: then help your favorite maid.. and Ill behave for the rest of the day.

he turned red and i sat on his lap as he relaxed on the bed. instead of my boots i had high heels with ankle straps and bows at the back. He looked at me like i was asking to be ravished. i moved closer to steal a kiss from him and he pinned me down. i had no time to think . the shock of the unexpected fast movement made my tail appear between my legs. i smiled with feline eyes and ran the tip of my tail against his jawline down his neck to his chest. he grabbed my tail and bit into the arrow head. i realized he had fangs as well and the bite was pure pleasure and pain. i got a rush for a quick moment until he let my tail go and all i saw was drops of blood slide off his canines. i blushed. my tail was pierced now and in the world of a succubus, a bite to the tail means " MY PROPERTY. " I just remembered he's been reading the books. Oh darn it.. And if you didn't have a tail it was a bite mark on the thigh, ass or ( BEEPS WORD OUT )

Butch: Mine…

He looked at me with demanding eyes that were so dominant, i couldn't resist. it was like a kitten going up against a 500 ton dragon.

Beauty: … Yours..

He beard his fangs at me again but pulled at my panties.

Butch: Ill make sure Anyone who touches you knows you're mine…

I felt the cloth come off and the fangs sink into my skin in the most sensitive area anyone could ever do something to a female. I grabbed the bed crying out. the pleasure and pain was a mix that made my vision go out of focus so i closed them and laid back. rings of light blue came out my mouth hitting the air and disappeared but i know the sound hit his ears. I grabbed some of his hair with one hand but his bite just got harder. i felt his jaw start to apply more pressure and the room started spinning. I heard him snicker but i felt the vibration and a shiver up my spine.

Beauty: Ah… AHH.. BUTCH PLEASE…

He didn't loosen up but started to move around slightly and the motion added to the sweet pain…

Beauty: BUTCH… I.. OH MY GOD..

He loosened his grip and pulled back slightly smiling at me.

Butch: hmm..? you seem flushed.

I was red and my temperature was through the roof and so high heaven's clouds would melt. He pulled away from me and wrapped a hand around my neck. It has never occurred to me that butch had tattoos. He had sleeves and RRB curving along his chest. it was written in fine script. the line work was amazing. He climbed on top of me and my eyes widened. i pushed his hair back and i was in complete shock. There was my name on his neck in Chinese kanji. i touched the inked skin looking into his eyes.

Beauty: When did you get this…?

Butch: you never paid attention to my tattoos…

Beauty: i don't care about tattoos. you look great with or without them. But Butch…

I wanted to cry. i pulled him close kissing him. He kissed back but pulled away moments later and grinned.

Butch: We can finish this later.

Beauty: I wanna finish this now.

I wrapped my legs around him. he smiled and pulled my legs off shaking his head.

Butch: I dont spoil you enough?

Beauty: No.

Butch: Then Ill be sure to Put my name on you when these interviews are over.

I smirked as he got redressed but then i noticed he tucked my panties in his pocket with a wicked grin.

Butch: Mine.

I Looked at him with wide eyes.

Beauty: GIMMIE THOSE… THEY STILL CLEAN…

I snatched them out his pocket with my tail so fast he couldn't react.

Butch: damn…

I put them back on and smiled.

Beauty: After today. I promise they are yours.

1: Hello my name is Yumi.

She had purple eyes and black hair the same length as butch's but cut perfectly straight. I looked at her lavender eyes and did not like her. i can tell she had an attraction to butch but he's mine. proof was his neck and if she was here this morning our little play time would have been enough.

Butch: Hello. So you would like to work for me..

He ruffled through her papers and read them with not much of an interest level.

Butch: What are you good at?

Yumi: I used to be a maid. I have a lot of experience in maintaining the house.

Butch: Hmm…

He looked at her.

Butch: You're hired… You start next week. monday.

Yumi: Oh my. thank you. i promise to keep the house at its best.

Butch nodded.

Butch: Thank you.

She left.

Butch: … She looks like a plastic copy of you and i hate barbie dolls but she has experience..

Beauty: I don't like her. she's attracted to you. I guess ill just have to show her you're mine…

the day went on and lord… 60 interviews and only 1 goes well. thats freaking horrible… i yawned and plopped on the bed. butch grinned and looked back to me as he took his shirt off.

Butch: we didn't eat dinner. and my stomach is empty. what do you want to eat?

Beauty: FOOD… ANYTHING..

Butch laughed and got his phone then texted his chief.

/ Jeff. can you cook me and beauty something for dinner please? me and my lady are starving. those interviews were trash…

\\ Sure. LMFAOO. New maids?

/ Yep…

\\ Alright. Whats your orders?

/ X_X Anything…

\\ How does Steak with mashed potatoes and white wine sound?

/ Jesus. you trying to make me catch her body… Ill take it.

\\ bro you a player. lol.

/ Nah. not with this one. got her name inked on my neck bro. She a keeper. the other girls were PH.

\\ PH?

/ PAST HOES? lol Before beauty. She mine. I just left marks all over her.

\\ DAMN… BEAT IT UP…

/ Yep.

\\ lemme get y'all food ready. cyan said hi.

/ hey. tty when i get your uniforms.

\\ ok. relax while i cook this food #CHALLENGEACCEPTED!

Butch laughed at his phone and looked at me. I laid on the bed almost knocked out. the day was long. the girls bored me. i can NOT be in a place like that for 15 minutes. i almost fell asleep 7 times or even more. and butch even offered to carry me to the room. I must be losing my touch. i heard something crash and my eyes opened and i looked at butch with wide feline eyes. he looked at the door then back to me. i got my wings out even if i wouldn't need them and flapped them once gliding off the bed. i flew to the door and phased thru it looking around. I saw Corsetta and her eyes were filled with tears. She came back with some power i see. She took out all the maids. i looked at her and put my wings away properly standing up. Butch came out the room with a lighted cig. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

Butch: Corsetta… Didn't i fire you?

Corsetta: … Im here to take you back…

Butch: You never had me

Corsettta : She's a damn demon whore… she's a succubus!

Butch: I know what she is. she isn't a whore…

He turned showing her his neck.

Butch: her name in Chinese. Im already owned.. Sorry.

My eyes widened. I smirked and turned around as my back faced her.

Beauty: Im sorry. But he's claimed me as well. And speaking of succubus… theres more than one here.

I showed off the bite marks on my tail. Corsetta got mad. she was fuming. poison was dripping off her arms. Amazingly she's like 24 and she still looks like a teen. So do i but i look very presentable… She had on jean shorts with pink leggings and black boots. her shirt was stripped black and pink. her hair was held back by a pink bow. Childish…

Corsetta wrapped a pink ribbon around my neck. my eyes opened as she tried to pull me. Butch growled and got ready to cut the line. i raised my hand and walked towards her. I took out my phone and randomly sent off a message that none of them knew about. Corsetta growled that i knew she was like me.

Corsetta: I gave up being a succubus a while ago…

Beauty: Sure you have...

/ Brit. Its beauty. I need you to ignite a body for me please? Thank you.

By the time I stood at least 4 feet from her my sister was here. a pink flame appeared behind corsetta and she looked back. i smiled as the poison did not harm me or my outfit. Butch made these with chemical ex. I Shocked her through her own ribbon and smiled as she held herself on the floor. she clearly as not ready for a real fight with me and my sisters. she would be roasted like chicken… which was going to happen in 3.

Brit smirked.

brit: Bye bye. bitch..

2

She raised her lighter..

1

The girl was covered in pink flames brit let her live but the burns in only 6 seconds were devastating… She was scratched up and looked like a old piece of cardboard that didn't get thrown out i smiled at her.

Corsetta: … You win.. I'm sorry. butch I'm just in love with you. i wanted to confess and give you a piece of my mind but when i came to the door… i heard a snicker and… well… I'm sorry. i.. i should go now…

She picked herself up barley able to walk and left the house. she passed out on the welcome mat and butch instructed his butlers to take her somewhere. they took her back home…

Brit: You called?

Beauty: Nice to see you sis.

She smelled the air.

Brit: Claimed already i see… mom has been looking for you.

Beauty: You didn't tell her have you?

Brit: Im never good with snitching..

Beauty: Thank you brittney.

Brit: No issues… Hi butch. nice to meet you. I'm her sis.

Butch: Nice to meet you as well.

Brit: Ill be going now. And be glad i didn't burn the floor… tho i would to get rid of any bacteria that hoe has been through… she's been passed around like a deck of cards… later.

She disappeared in a tall flame.

me and butch laughed. he grabbed me and held me close.

Butch: Now… I remember saying I'm going to put my name on you… hows tonight?

Beauty: Your choice sir.

I smirked and he picked me up bridal style.

Butch: Hehe.. I choose now.


	6. His Stories

His Favorite. Ch. 6

I sighed

"Sir do you require anything...?"

No I'm fine...

"Alright"

I sighed in my library. Blossom was still asleep. I can't think. There's a master x maid dance next month. How am I supposed to be able to take my favorite maid? Before blossom was here I had one... Only because I could use her body however I wish... Her hair and eyes matched mine... Her name is berserk... That's exactly how the bed room would look when we were finished... She was only my play toy... I feel bad now that blossom is here. I closed a book and walked back into the room to find blossom looking out the window that was wide open. Her hair flowed like an angel. She turned to me and the sun brightly shifted its lights and shadows on her curves. I walked in closing the door and sat next to her.

" good morning "

She smiled and I noticed what she was wearing that almost gave me a nose bleed. God why did my counterpart have to be so sexy... She had on one of my red shirts buttoned up but I could see her cleavage. Her panties were black lined with red lace. She wore her stockings and her hair messily hanged out of a low ponytail with her ribbon holding it. God knows how much I wanted to climb on top of her. I heard a knock at the door.

" Sir I have your breakfast. May I enter?"

" you may..."

It was berserk. God... Well it's the AM. Perfect time to break in the bad news... She saw blossom. I looked at her without a care in my eyes... She was a toy to me. And I got bored with her. I have the girl I want. I can settle down. But I can't let her be around while me and my perfect girl enjoy each others presence. She would ruin it by telling my pretty little flower a lie to make her wilt... I won't let that happen...

"... would you like breakfast for her as well?"

I nodded

Blossom looked me in my eyes.

" you're not the same old brick anymore..."

" is it because I'm not attacking you like I normally would?"

Berserk sighed then left to get blossoms food.

"No. Because you're calm and not being persistent and demanding towards me..."

I laughed.

" No I still am just not right now. And I wanted to ask you. There's a dance upcoming in a month and I want to take you. Would you be my date?"

Her eyes brightened and she kissed my cheek.

" I'm glad that doesn't blow you up anymore. "

I had to blush.

" I never meant to do it to you the last time..."

" it's alright. That day I realized you meant a lot to me. And well... "

I took out a red box.

" I got this for you years ago but on ever saw you again. So please open it."

Berserk came in with her breakfast and looks on with jealousy but not vicious envy. She missed being the girl I used to spoil with my attention. It was never real in my eyes... I don't see much I'm her. I see everything in blossom.

She opened the box and smiled.

" what a beautiful bow..."

I wrapped my arms around her.

" if you are to be my date we must look for a dress for you.

"Sir..?"

I turned to berserk as she put down blossoms food on a night stand right next to us. I saw that her eyes were hurt. She looked at me with a tear about to fall but turned away before It descended. She left the room and the guilt hit me. She really did love me... But what am I supposed to do about this? I promised berserk a chance. Even if I don't really like her. Maybe she would have changed for me. She has already. She used to be a prostitute... Until me and her met and I told her I would give her a job. Later on I got attracted to her body but not her as a person. I knew she was in love with me. Not for the money. But for the fact I helped her start a new life...

- flash back -

Berserk : Excuse me... I never got your name...

I turned back looking at her.

" my name Brick.."

She looked at me confused and ran after me. The other girls watched as we turned the corner. I know they thought I was probably part of her business... I have too much of a title to be caught up with a foolish female. Especially one who sells her self to anyone who's willing to pay..

Berserk: when does this job start?

Brick: when you're willing to give up this life you have now and trade it for something new.

Berserk: I'm willing to change. Now. Right now.

Brick: then follow me.

She followed and we stopped in front of a limo.

Driver: a new friend?

Brick: worker...

Driver: plucking them off the street so they can have a new life? Brick You really are helping the people out here the best you can...

Berserk: ...

Brick: don't take offense to that. He means I'm doing a good thing for the world.

She looked at me and I sighed.

Brick: you will need to get tested before we agree to take you in. I'm sorry but I do take pride in my house and my maids..

She took out a paper from her pocket that was dated today that she was clear. I was amazed.

Berserk: I quit the business a few weeks ago and signed up with doctors to make sure I was clean.. I got my first test result today. I'm getting the rest next week... I'm also getting vaccination shots tomorrow. So please my I show up to your house tomorrow? I'll work my hardest.

Brick: ...

Berserk: I want to make sure I'm cleared before I start a job.

Brick: have you ever used drugs?

Berserk: no. Only medication... I used to have a throat infection because a baby sneezed in my face and well... I got sick for a week.

I was amazed. She was very clean. I see how she dresses now. It's not anywhere close to a prostitute. A red shirt with a leather jacket but a leather skirt tights and black flats. She more or less looks braced for the weather. My coat was leather as well so it was understandable. Her hair was straight and neat but her ends flared out she had her front bags dyed red.

Brick: do you have piercings?

Berserk: I used to have a belly ring but I got rid of it because of my job. I was 16 then...

Brick: and 19 now?

She nodded.

Brick: you have the job. Come by tomorrow.

I drove off in the limo relaxing.

Berserk's POV

Brat: holy shit. Sis. A billionaire? Really?

Berserk: ... I gave up that business a while ago. Being a ... - sigh -

Brute: you gonna steal all his money?

I got frantic. I would never. I know I'm a powerpunk girl but that's what I used to be. I used to be a used to. But I never got used to being what I used to be.

Berserk: ... I can't. It's not in me. I'm not up for that. I really wanna change my life. I been getting tested. You know I never used drugs. I'm clean for the most part.

Brute: berserk...

Brat: come on sis. Steal his money.

Berserk: no... I'm sorry. I can't. I'm not this bad. I never was. I just wanted to be happy in life. That's what you both need to realize. We've struggled our whole lives. WE NEED TO FIX IT. WERE 19!

Brat and brute: ...

I ran away from my sisters to my apartment. I slammed the door and put my back to it as I started crying. I slid to the floor holding myself.

Berserk: ... I could never...

Brick's POV.

Driver: hmm...

I smirked.

Brick: So she refused to steal money from me to teach her sisters a lesson about life. I'm amazed. A powerpunk girl. Hmm..

Driver: they were the new girls that destroyed the town after you and your brothers were destroyed. The mirror image of the powerpuffs girls. That is the complete opposite of blossom...

Brick: WHAT?!

The driver grinned at me.

Brick: THATS BLOSSOMS OPPOSITE?! So if she goes from bad to good then blossom is going to...

Driver: no. Blossom will be the same. She is the original. The opposite has chosen to dispatch herself from her original. It's like a shadow moving without a person to create its silhouette... She thinks for herself now and doesn't let blossom create what she shouldn't be and is creating what she wants to be.

Brick: ... She's becoming herself.

Driver: exactly.

Brick: then why haven't her sisters done the same?

Driver: because she is no longer involved with them as a member. Just a sister.

Brick: we'll see. I have to do a back round check...

The driver handed me his iPhone. My eyes widened.

Brick: SHES CLEAN... Sheesh she's really good then... Wait. I see something.

( Has aided police in murder cases when evidence is not able to be found alone. Was given a badge on the date. 7/4/2009 )

Brick: ... She helped the police. Jesus this girl is 100% clean.

Driver: you'd be amazed about the people you pick up sir.

Brick: I am. Very amazed and utterly shocked. This girl just needs a stable job. Well. She's clean. She can work.

Driver: heh. You're a funny one sir

Brick: what's so funny?

Driver: nothing. You will understand later.

- end -

Now I understand. If she had anything wrong with her I wouldn't have used her. Now I'm torn. Where my love is and where my mind used to be isn't adding up. I'll have to figure out what needs to be done. I looked at blossom and told her the story. Her expression didn't change.

Blossom: understandable.

Brick: ... I could have sworn I would be dead right now-

Blossom tackles the shit outta me and grabbed my neck shaking me like a rag dog. The impact of the back of my head on a bed didn't even help. She had a grip I really envy. I could have never held on to someone so tight without slipping at first.

Blossom: YOU ASSHOLE. YOU BRING ME HERE AND THAT GIRL HAS A CUSTOM OUTFIT AS WELL?! WHO ELAE IS YOUR FAVORITE?!

Brick: X_X NO ONE ELSE. I SWEAR. IM TRYING TO BREAK HER OFF AS WE SPEAK!

Blossom: by using ME?

Brick: NO. YOURE THE REASON IM BREAKING HER OFF...

She raised an eyebrow and let me go then got off me. I held my throat.

Brick: Jesus...

Blossom: that's who you gonna need right now.

I looked at her and her eyes were nothing but a hollow pink ring. Her mouth was open and I saw a heart inside of it. It glowed pink. Oh god. This attack again. Back to the old days. I dashed out the window but looked at the house and no attack was launched. I could tell because the room didn't collapse yet. I flew back inside and found her on the floor laughing. I growled and charged one myself. My shape wasn't a heart. Mine was a triangle she looked at me and flew up to me then kissed me. She pulled back and grinned. I looked at her confused. She opened her mouth and my attack was still charged but she took it from me. It was still red.

Blossom: learn from the master.

She launched it upward and it grew large as hell. It didn't hit anyone. It was big enough to level a village if we had any left. My eyes widened. She kissed my cheek. I warped a arm around her before she could try and fly past me.

Brick: don't you feel cold..? Middle of fall and you only have on a shirt panties and stockings...

Blossom: I should be asking you that.

She blew ice at me but it wasn't enough to freeze me. Just a light breeze. She grinned. I blew light flames to her.

Brick: hot blood.

Blossom: cold heart.

Brick: I can warm your heart.

Blossom: and I can freeze your blood.

I smirked as she flew past me to the room. I watched as I continued to float. She didn't look at me once. She walked into the bathroom. I smiled.

" that counterpart of mine has a smart remark for everything. "


	7. His weakness

I looked through my phone.

( Brandy's Birthday. )

I smiled. She was an only friend I called my cousin for many reasons. We told each other everything and there was no issues with us. If we had a argument we would brush it off out shoulders. All we needed was time. I took about 2500 dollars from the bag. Boomer noticed but he didn't question. He knows I always return his money. I walked to the window looking back at him.

Bubbles: I'll be sure to return it.

Boomer: it's free to you so why do you ever return it?

Bubbles: because I'm not a free loader.

I jumped out the window and to the mall to see what they had. Apparently they had a bunch of purple stuff. Great. That's exactly what I need. Brandy's eyes were purple. A royal purple and she even had the color dyed into the bottom later of her hair. She was a fair color of skin. Not too dark but not light either. She was in the middle. She looked great with her color so I want to make her the happiest I can. I came across a custom purple iPhone and beats. The base color was purple but the white aorta were soft. She would love this. Especially with a black case that had a B on it.

I flew home and boomer was pissed. I only took a hour. How could my knight in blue armor turn from happy to infuriated so easily?

Boomer: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DEAL IS OFF?! I PAID MONEY FOR THAT FUCKING...

...

Boomer: ... So you're telling me out deal is on but THEIR deal is off and I still get paid.

...

Boomer: more money you say...? Splitting it 60/40 instead of 50/50... Alright. But why would you lower your standards?

I smiled. He was calm again in an instant. I hugged him while he talked on the phone. He looked at me then went back to his conversation.

Boomer: thank you but I must get going. My girl is home and we are planning our wedding. We haven't come up with a date yet. I'm thinking of her birthday.

I smiled. My eyes glittered when I heard that. The funny part was that he used that excuse to get off the phone but it was true. He proposed last week. The funniest part is he had no ring but a diamond choker with a satan base and beautiful earrings to match the pendant. Together it must have coated him half a million. That was chump change for him. He smiled at me and hung up the phone then kissed my forehead.

Boomer: what colors you want?

Bubbles: you already know.

Boomer: black. Your blue fading into my blue. And silver?

I nodded

Boomer: do you want it to look like winter?

I smiled brighter.

Bubbles: I want it to be winter and still have water. As a texture.

Boomer: everything is up to you.

Bubbles: I'm no bridezilla

Boomer: that's alright. Just tell me what you like.

I smiled. I didn't need decorations..

I just needed him.

Butch's POV.

I sighed. Yumi now works here and she's really a funny one. Looks almost like beauty but she's so fake compared to my sexy original. Yumis chest is no where near as soft as beauty's. And I can tell from just looking at her. When you don't have much at all you don't have to be a rocket scientist to tell. Her body had curves but beauty's had SLOPES. It's a curve so fine you can't find it anywhere else. I've gone swimming with her. She had a custom bikini made. It was black with blue strings and a green royal markings on it. It looked like PVC but her body was so beautiful. Fuck PVC. She was completely H.O.T. I felt myself twitch to take her in the pool. I see Yumi. I couldn't even imagine a day with her. I compare every maid to beauty now. She's just so perfect...

Beauty: Good morning.

She smiled at me as she woke me up. We sleep together but she woke up earlier than me this time. She feels the urge to defend her spot as my favorite maid. It's funny because she's not just my favorite maid. She's going to be my wife the moment I get all these damn pests out my hair. I told her she was mine. And she didn't argue.

I sat up straight scratching my head. Sheesh my hair was filled with tangles. It actually hurt to pull my hand out. Beauty noticed that but I grinned and pulled her on top of me sitting on my lap.

Butch: Hey beautiful. What's for breakfast?

Beauty: you'll see.

Butch: ah. Man. It's not you?

She laughed and looked at me with those diamond blue eyes. God who can deny those eyes? I'm green and I can't deny those eyes. Every man alive who can see can't deny those eyes. Even the men who's eyes bleed can't deny those eyes. They shine like a waxed car and shimmer like the blue moon. She is everything a man could want. I could melt right here while she's on my lap. God... And the dress never gets old. I swear it's not helping me with my restraint issues with it comes to this girl. She makes any man jump onto her and take her without a second thought. Single. Taken. Engaged. Married. Divorced. It didn't matter. She will make you drop to your knees just by a mere glance.

She pushed against me making me sit back as she rested on me with her arms over my shoulders. Jesus that body of hers. The arch of her back. Damn girl you turn a mans wood into steel... I slipped my hands around her thighs under her dress and she smiled. I wanna enjoy her this morning... She knew that. I bit her last time. Twice. Then put her to sleep. She was knocked out. I tired her body out so well she couldn't walk so instead she flew. But I could see she wanted more. I love to spoil her. She doesn't ask for gifts... No money involved. Not once has she asked for money. And I know it's not all about sex because she isn't a feral succubus. I remember when I was small. My teeth came in and I got shocked. I was happy. Real canines. But I accidentally bit through a can and I had to learn how to apply pressure correctly. Her skin is pure. I love to bite her. It never leaves a mark. But a black stallion likes to mark his territory. I bit her neck. chest. Both of them. Thighs. And that one place she always making sure is kept nice for me.

Butch: beauty. I wanna play with you this morning.

Beauty: sir... It's so early.

Butch: it's never too early.

I pushed her on her back and held her down by her wrists. She looked up at me again with those eyes but this time she was asking for it. All I saw In those eyes was " take me the roughest you can. " god I wanted to. But the house would breakdown. Her right leg wrapped around my left. She was trying to move me closer.

Butch: I'll bite you there again if you keep this up.

Beauty: then I won't stop...

She continued and I growled. This girl was so dominant but submissive. She loved a good time with me. I loved a good time with her. But this time I wanna bring her to her limit...

Beauty's POV.

Butch bit me again and I could feel the pain and please mix together. My body was out of control. He bit deeper. My hips bucked. I whimpered loudly

" BUTCH. PLEASE...

He moved around again like last time but instead switched his jaw pressure back and forth. It was so exotic but then I felt more then teeth. I grabbed some if his hair but the pleasure made my grip weak. I moaned loudly as he slid his tongue deep into my entrance. It was so smooth and slick. I felt a sensation that could only mean one thing. He was trying to finish me off... Bring me to my limit.. I couldn't deny that to him. He pushed my legs farther apart as he bit in deeper and sucked on all the sensitive skin he could find. his tongue loomed over my pearl and that was it. I couldn't hold myself. I blushed knowing he was a freaky type of partner. I covered my face with my arms as I panted after my massive climax. I didn't want him to see me turn red. He let me go and I looked at him through my arms. He had clear liquid down the sides of his mouth and chin. I never knew he was so interested in my taste...

Butch: ... You taste like cake icing... Naturally...

He looked at me and grinned.

Butch: I'll want more soon. And I'll take it from you very often...

He went into the bathroom. I need to as well.

Butch: took a shower without me?

Beauty: because of you I need another

Butch: then hurry up. Or I'll make sure I fill you up in this shower... Hehe.

That caught my attention. I rushed and hopped in with him.

'I could never tell what is love without lust. But I guess it's impossible with he's my master. And I'm his maid...'


End file.
